Nordiclandball
East Nordiclandball will be a countryball created after the union of all Nordic countryball. History The Swedish declared their intention of uniting all the region under a parliamentary monarchy. The monarchs of Norway and Denmark accepted while Iceland just joined. Finland was also included in the union in a move which was seen as a direct coup by the Swedish members of the parliament and the corrupted government. Opposition to the union became a real thing after the Swedish dominated the political scene and decided to not hang the power to the others. In Finland the situation escalated and ended with the Finnish Revolution in which Finnish communists together with Russian Greater SFSRball expelled the Nordicland troops and also the Swedish elites. The Finnish Revolution scared the hell off the Swedish monarchs who quickly moved the so far neutral country to the NAUball sphere of influence, joining the New NATOball. Protests continued in Norway as opposition to the Swedish led monarchy, many people became deluded with the Norwegian king and the formal opposition to the Nordicland government and communism grew in the country as a response. This made the government call for New NATOball troops in Norway in order to secure the power. During the Great War in Eastern Europe, Nordicland would face its end. After supporting the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball, they joined the coalition together with West Turkeyball, Greater Polandball, Greater Czechiaball, New Azerbaijanball and Greater Armeniaball in order to beat the New Soviet Unionball who had occupied Budapest. The coalition was however defeated and had to deal with the Soviet invasions and sponsored communist revolutions. In Norway the communists rebelled and burned down the parliament, setting fire on the palaces and occupied the government institutions, Soviet troops crossed the border in order to negotiate with the revolutionary government seeing the chances of Norway joining the new country. But the Swedish monarchy begged for New NATOball make an intervention and kill all communists, and NATO did since it was mad seeing all its puppets being defeated by the Soviets. Long months of combats took place in Norway, while Sweden and Denmark went on strict state of vigilance in order to keep the rule and guarantee no rebellion will take place. All parts of Nordicland were filled with New NATOball troops and this made many people angry. After the Soviets defeated the NATO troops in Czechia, they invaded Norway and fought the NATO troops together with the revolutionaries coming near to Oslo. Norway was the only country that wasn’t fully occupied by the Soviets as a result of the war and following the Austrian Peace agreements, Norway received a “formal” independence in which NAUball said it was not respected by the New Soviet Unionball that took the chance to turn the country into Norwegian SSRball. The following years were hard to Nordiclandball, the monarchy was seeing as pathetic, Iceland decided to succeed constitutionally, while the two last monarchies seeing the situation decided to dissolved Nordicland and found the Swedenmarkball composed by the two monarchies. Ideology *Constitutional Monarchy *Unionism *Liberal Conservatism *National Liberalism *Economic Liberalism *Swedish Nationalism (factions) *Atlanticism *Anti Communism Category:Nordic Category:Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:Swedenball Category:Norwayball Category:Norwegian-speaking Category:Swedish-speaking Category:Capitalist Category:Monarchist Category:Icelandball Category:Denmarkball Category:Greeceball Category:Danish-speaking Category:Icelandic-speaking Category:Greenlandic-speaking